


Only...

by m7storyteller



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...sweet, tender lovemaking & a wee-bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only...

"It's time for you to be free.", he murmurs, giving into the temptation that he has been fighting since the first time he had seen her in her natural form. He knows that he might be wrong for doing this, but it doesn't stop him from wanting her, from wanting to be with her. It is all that he can think about when he's not plotting the ways he can make Schmidt suffer when he finally finds him. Even if it this is all that he can have with her, it would be enough, it would have to be.

Her lips are warm against his, as she meets his kiss eagerly, her eyes fluttering closed the moment his lips meet hers. Pressing her backwards onto the bed, he nips at her lips, slipping his tongue inside for a taste. He can feel her fingers as they thread into his hair, while he does the same, holding her still as he ravishes her mouth with his.

Raven's been kissed before, by boys who have given her a peck here or there, but it's nothing compared to the way Erik is kissing her now. She knows, as she opens her mouth under his, that no one else will ever compare to him. He has ruined her for all other men, because they will never give her what he can, the way he can.

With the tip of his forefinger, he traces the patterns the scales have made across her cheeks, mesmerized by her, "You're so beautiful, Raven. Has anyone ever told you that?"

His words bring tears to her eyes, because she can't remember a time when anyone has ever told her that when they've seen her in her natural form. She tries to sniff them back, only for one to escape, falling down her cheek as she shakes her head, whispering softly, "You're the first person to ever tell me that."

Seeing the tear that shimmers like a diamond against her skin, he wipes it away with the pad of his thumb. He can't help but wonder how many times she has cried in her young life. How many times in her life has no one ever seen her, seen her true beauty for all the wonder it was. Wanting to hide her away, making her believe that having blonde hair and blue eyes is the only way she can exist. When the lamp on the nightstand beings to shake as anger floods him, she looks at him with concern, "Erik?"

The lamp stops shaking as he focuses his attention back to her, the way she's lying underneath him with tears drying in her eyes, "Has anyone ever seen you like this?"

"No.", she lets out a shaky breath, "You're the only one that's ever really seen me like this."

"Hank?", he asks, wanting to know where she stood with the scientist, who seemed intent on making her become normal. She didn't need to be normal, she was extraordinary.

She shook her head, "Not like this, no."

"Only me.", he murmurs softly, grabbing the back of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, making Raven's mouth drop open. She has seen him shirtless before, but now when they are alone in his bed, it's different. Because this time, she can give into the temptation to touch him, without worrying about what he'll say or do like she did before.

Gingerly, she reaches out to touch him with the tips of her fingers, trailing them down over his chest, his stomach, before moving them up again. She's unable to stop the smile the forms, when she strokes her hands over him, her fingers gliding over his muscles, feeling them ripple and move underneath his skin, under her touch. Her hands are going lower, down toward his belt and beyond when he takes them in his, bringing them to his mouth.

Erik's body felt like it was on fire, and he knew if she had gone any further with her questing hands, he would have lost control. In an effort to retain it, he gently kisses her fingertips, while watching her eyes go soft, her body relaxing under his. Pressing her hands down to pillow that was underneath her head, Erik kissed her once more, before moving down to her neck, and lower, where he nuzzled the curves of her breasts.

Raven's scales shivered and flicked as he traced the path where skin met scales, making her gasp when he took one of her nipples, now barely hidden by her scales in his mouth. Hearing the hitch in her breath as soon as his tongue touched her skin, he smiled before taking her nipple between his lips in a soft suckle, making her arch up into his mouth.

With each tug of Erik's lips on her nipple, she throbbed with desire. She knew they were sensitive, but not as sensitive as they were as Erik sucked on them, laving the tip with his tongue, sucking on it with his lips. With a soft nip of his teeth, he released the tender peak, before turning toward her other breast, showing that nipple the same attention as he had just showed the one he was now teasing with his fingers.

Soon he abandoned her breasts, pressing a kiss to the soft skin between them, before kissing and licking a line down the middle of her stomach, stopping at her belly button. He made a circle around the small indent with the tip of his forefinger, making her belly quiver under small touch.

"Ticklish?", he asked, trailing his fingers over her scales, making them dance across her skin.

She nodded her head, "A little."

"I'll have to remember that.", he blew across her belly button, making her squirm, "For next time."

Raven's heart jumped at the idea of being with him again, like this.

Erik slid back up her body to kiss her mouth again, as he continued to play with her belly, teasing her with light touches. She shuddered and laughed, before her mouth dropped opened as he slid one hand between her thighs, palming her with his hand. She looked up at him, "Erik?"

"Do you trust me, Raven?", he asked, stroking her with his fingers.

She nodded her head, "Yes."

"Then let me do this.", he uses one finger to find and tease her clit, before slowly sliding one finger then another deep inside of her, replacing his finger with his thumb.

Raven gasped as the touch, her legs falling open as he strokes her with her fingers, his thumb teasing her clit with light, teasing strokes. With each thrust of his fingers, she becomes slicker and slicker, until suddenly she's quivering, crying out as she comes.

Erik's right there with her, pressing his mouth to hers as she quivers around his fingers, not denying the pride he has at knowing he just made her come for the first time. He waits until she calms down, before looking at her, "All right?"

She shakes her head, before nodding it, "I didn't know it would feel like that. Is it always like that?"

"Sometimes.", he says, slowly removing his fingers from her, covering her with his hand again, feeling how slick she is, "Sometimes, it's even better than that."

Before Raven could say anything, he kisses her again, before moving down between her parted thighs. He touches her again, his touch soft and gentle as he opened her up, his thumbs rasping over her sensitive flesh. She shudders as he touches her, teasing her from her clit down to where she's warm and wet. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes, reveling in the way he was touching her again, not even realizing that he's moved again, until she feels it.

Feeling her tense up under his fingers, he shakes his head, "Don't do that.", he nuzzles the inside of her thigh, "Don't do that, Raven."

"You don't...", she swallows, embarrassed that he's actually looking at her down there, "...you don't have to do that."

"I want to.", his breath is warm against her skin, his tongue peeking out for a small taste of her, "Will you let me?"

She flushed at the idea of him doing that, to her, with her like this. That he actually wants to do that to her, with her, she never thought he'd want to do something like that.

"Don't hide from me, Raven.", he whispers against her skin, "Let me taste you."

Closing her eyes tight, slowly nodding her head, "Okay."

"Only pleasure, Raven.", he says, kissing the inside of the thigh he had nuzzled, before dipping his head down.

She grabs at the sheet that's underneath her, her fingers digging into it, as she watches his tongue slip out to taste her in the most intimate way. The first brush of his tongue against her clit makes her cry out in shock, before he dips down to where she is damp with want and need.  His hands hold her down, his thumb digging into her hip bones as he strokes her with his tongue.  He can tell she's close, the way she's trembling, her scales flickering with each pass of his tongue inside. Her skin flickers as she gets closer, flickering between the human flesh she wears for others, and the beautiful blue skin that he finds so much more appealing than anything he's ever seen before. When he strokes her to completion with his tongue, it's his name she breathes as she comes, "Erik..."


End file.
